


Late Fees

by Timewasters



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Don't judge a book by it's cover guys, F/F, Late fees, Libraries, Yoshiko's in trouble, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewasters/pseuds/Timewasters
Summary: Hanamaru had recently aquired the job of being the school's librarian and after a week on the job, she finds out that Yoshiko is three days late in returning a book.





	Late Fees

Shuffling through the papers, Hanamaru had a lot of work to do to decipher it all. Ruby _had_ suggested that the library should get a computer however, as Hanamaru had no idea how to actually work one, it would probably just pile on more work.

She was sorting all the papers into dates when the students had to bring back the books they had checked out. There weren’t many papers, as the library usually wasn’t busy. But it was still quite a few that it would be quite a while until Hanamaru would be able to just relax, especially if she had to chase down a student for being late to return a book.

As she thought that, a particular name caught her eye when she placed yet another paper into another pile. Yoshiko Tsushima. The name of her childhood friend.

She allowed her mind to wonder just that little while, wondering why Yoshiko had checked out a book. _Hm... I didn’t know she read books._

Her eyes then wondered over to the date that she had checked the book out. _She checked it out quite a while ago..._ Then she saw the due date and her eyes widened.

Yoshiko Tsushima was three days late.

Assuming the worst, Hanamaru mumbled, “Late fees still apply to friends, Yoshiko.”

Did Yoshiko attempt to steal a book from the school’s library?

Then Hanamaru remembered something. The school’s library doesn’t have any books on black magic or any thing of the sort which lead Hanamaru wondering, _Just what kind of book did Yoshiko borrow?_

Now, three days late, that sums to... 9 yen. It’s not much, but if Yoshiko doesn’t return it soon then it will start to pile up. Hanamaru had decided to talk to her during lunch as she was busy with the rest of the papers right then.

...

Lateness wasn’t really a problem to Hanamaru. She rarely had to chase down students and she also rarely had to issue a fine for loosing the book. Since not many people actually checked out the books in the first place.

So, as she made her way over to Yoshiko, Late Fee slip in hand, she decided to gently ease the conversation so that Yoshiko wouldn’t try to change the subject or anything. Hanamaru’s got to consider every possibility for why the fallen angel was late. Whether it be that she simply forgot or she had actually lost it. Maybe she was even embarrassed? But why would that be?

“Yoshiko.” Hanamaru stopped by the other girl’s desk, concealing the late fee slip for the moment.

“It’s YOHANE!” came the usual resort of the other girl.

“Yoshiko,” Hanamaru ignored Yoshiko’s resort, “Do you like books, zura?”

There. That was a safe way to start the conversation without Yoshiko fully running away from her late fee.

Yoshiko pondered on this question for a while.

“Eh, if it interests me then yeah. But I don’t read much.”

Hanamaru smiled and said as gently as possible, “Zura. Did you check out a book from the library, Yoshiko?”

Yoshiko froze like a deer caught in headlights. Ah, maybe she didn’t gently coax her into the question after all?

“A-ah, no...” Yoshiko proceeded to lie, “Why would you ask?”

Hanamaru’s smile never faded but it turned into a more threatening one as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Yosh-i-ko...”

The fallen angel squirmed in her seat as Hanamaru placed the late fee on her desk.

“You’re three days late on a book you’ve borrowed. Do you happen to have it on you now?”

Yoshiko scratched her cheek sheepishly as she replied, “Ah, no... I kind of lost it.”

Hanamaru raised an eyebrow. So that’s why Yoshiko wouldn’t return the book?

“Could you please find it by the end of the week then?” Hanamaru asked before stating, “Otherwise I’ll have to issue you a fine in order to replace the book, zura.”

Yoshiko nodded her head with a forced smile on her face as she said, “O-of course, Zuramaru!”

...

The end of that week came by quicker than Yoshiko would have liked. In truth, she new exactly where the book was. Buried away on her desk to never be read again. But she didn’t want to return it and let Hanamaru see what kind of book she ended up borrowing!

The fallen angel’s sin list couldn’t get any bigger than this!

Yoshiko sighed as she clutched the pastel pink book with both hands and stood in front of the door to the library. Either way, Hanamaru was going to find out, right? So she might as well hand the book in and save herself some money.

Once she had finally gathered up some courage, since she’s probably stood there for a good ten minutes now, she decided to enter. Since it was a public place, she didn’t need to knock first... right? Ah, it’s been a long time since she had been there!

"Zura, hello, Yoshiko!” Hanamaru seemed happy to see her with the book in her hand.

“I-It’s Yohane...” Yoshiko replied with a slight blush on her face.

“Is that the book then, zura?” Hanamaru asked, pointing to the book in Yoshiko’s hands.

“Eh? Uh, yes.” She kept her head down as she swiftly handed the book to the other girl.

“Zura~!”

Hanamaru grabbed the book and examined the cover then went turned it around to read the blurb, much to Yoshiko’s increased embarrassment.

"A romance novel?” Hanamaru asked with slight shock as she added, “Yoshiko, I never took you for a romance type, zura!”

Yoshiko puffed and crossed her arms, facing off to the side as she said, “Yeah, well, you learn something new everyday!”

Hanamaru read the blurb once more then looked up at the fallen angel to say, “It looks good, zura. Maybe I should read it sometime.”

Yoshiko’s eyes went wide as she pounced to slam her hands on the book, making it fall from Hanamaru’s hands to the library main desk.

“NO!!” She yelled out.

She then proceeded to say in her normal volume, “Don’t read it.”

“Why?” Hanamaru questioned with a head tilt.

“The fee was 21 yen, right?” Yoshiko asked, not waiting for the other girl to reply before dumping the exact change on her desk and bolting out of there.

“Zura?”

...

That night, Hanamaru had decided to take the book home. What harm could be done by reading such a cute pastel pink book?Looking at the blurb, it seemed to be a cute story about two girls, one obsessed with black magic and the other was her childhood friend who had never seen a piece of technology in her life.

Now what did that remind her of? Hanamaru questioned.

  
She began to read and right from the start was some sort of confession during a sleepover as the two girls were sleeping. It was an accidental confession, but Hanamaru found it cute.

  
Now why didn’t Yoshiko want Hanamaru to read this? Was she really that embarrassed at having read a cute romance novel?

  
It seemed she spoke too soon.

  
The two girls were kissing in the story but it wasn’t until they began to _slowly, teasingly remove their shirts_ and _kiss down the other’s necks, choosing a suitable spot to stop and gently suck_ was when Hanamaru had quickly shut the book with a bright red blush present on her face.

  
Now she knew why Yoshiko didn’t want her to read it. Or return it for that matter. 

**Author's Note:**

> After getting this idea, I just HAD to write it (nevermind the fact that I'm still working on a multichap story).  
> Haha, Yoshiko was too embarrassed to give the book back, so cute!  
> And I can't believe Hanamaru read it...  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it~! Cause i've DEFINITELY had fun writing it! ^_^


End file.
